Click
by Lils White
Summary: Lo suyo siempre han sido las motos, las carreras a toda velocidad, las bravuconadas que no llevan a nada o sí , las sonrisas lascivas de medio lado. El "click" de una pieza al encontrar otra con la que encaja. Weevil/Veronica. Menciones de Weevil/Lilly, Veronica/Duncan, Veronica/Logan. Spoilers hasta el 2x13.


_Spoilers hasta el 2x13_

**Click**

* * *

Se suponía que esa tarde todo iba a ser normal.

Está arreglando el enésimo fallo en el motor de su _nuevo_ coche en el taller de su tío, con la música latina de fondo, algo que ya se ha vuelto habitual. En realidad, debería estar estudiando las jodidas ecuaciones, con todas sus _x_ e _y_, pero lo suyo nunca han sido las matemáticas. De hecho, lo suyo nunca han sido las cosas del colegio.

Lo suyo siempre han sido las motos, las carreras a toda velocidad, las bravuconadas que no llevan a nada (o sí), las sonrisas lascivas de medio lado, bromear con _sus_ chicos sobre la pibita de la otra noche, o sobre el niñato pijo al que han dado una lección. Lo suyo siempre ha sido esconder un corazón demasiado bueno para un chico malo, la libertad, las pelirrojas de sonrisas perfectas que le hacen tatuarse un corazón con su nombre, el cumplir la promesa de ir al instituto por su abuela.

Y ahora, al parecer, lo suyo también es hacer más favores de los que recibe a una rubia de sonrisa pícara y respuesta para todo. Recuerda lo que le decían sus chicos ―cuando todavía eran sus chicos― respecto a ella, "_esa blanca de mierda consigue que hagamos todo lo que dice"_. Él siempre se los llevaba a su terreno, claro, por algo Zamper le dijo que se le daban bien los discursos; pero tenía que admitir que era bastante blando con esa rubita descarada.

A lo mejor porque le recordaba a Lilly, quién sabe. No es que se parezcan mucho, claro, pero a veces, cuando sonríe como si tuviera un secreto, a Weevil se le encoge de la misma forma que cuando lo hacía Lilly.

Le suena el móvil y tiene que arrastrase de debajo del coche para poder cogerlo. Durante un instante ―sólo un instante, él no es de esos amariconados sentimentales― recuerda cuando sus chicos eran sus chicos, cuando tenía una moto y se pasaba las tardes vacilando con ellos. Hace sólo unas semanas era así.

Y hace unos meses, estaba Félix. No lo dice nunca, pero cuando piensa en él siguen dándole ganas de llorar. Y de pegar a Zamper hasta matarlo, también.

Mira la pantalla para ver quién es, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se cuele en su boca. ¿Quién más?

―¿En qué puedo servirte, V?

―¿Estás ocupado? ―su voz de pito suena más aguda por teléfono. Su sonrisa, por el contrario, es tan palpable como si la tuviera delante. Como si compartieran una broma privada, sólo que esta vez, Weevil no sabe cuál es exactamente.

―Depende ―responde con esa sonrisa lasciva que hace ya demasiado tiempo que muestra.

―¿De qué?

―De lo que me ofrezcas a cambio.

Ella suspira.

―Necesito un favor.

Weevil ríe entre dientes. Eso también es habitual.

* * *

Ha conseguido reparar el coche a tiempo, aunque está seguro de que volverá a fallar.

Y ella está allí, justo dónde le dijo. Diminuta y mojada, con mechones rubios pegados a la frente y abrazándose el cuerpo para darse calor. Está en un portal para protegerse de la lluvia que, inmisericorde, sigue empapando las calles. Pero está claro que el chaparrón le ha caído encima sin remedio, y que ya tendrá húmeda hasta la ropa interior.

Se ríe entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. La ropa interior de Veronica Mars, ¿en qué narices piensas, piojo?

Ella se acerca al coche en cuanto lo ve y abre la puerta del copiloto, el sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra la acera resuenan un momento en el interior del coche, hasta que ella entra y vuelve a cerrar.

―Gracias por venir a buscarme. Vine andando sin pensar que pudiese llover; Wallace tiene entrenamiento de baloncesto y mi padre está fuera de la ciudad ahora mismo.

Por otro caso, añade Weevil en silencio. No lo dice, sin embargo, sólo asiente y pone el coche de en marcha.

Unos minutos después, y muy a su pesar, ve a Veronica tiritar por el rabillo del ojo, y aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, se quita la chaqueta y se la pasa.

―¿No me habías mandado a buscarte para que ni te rozara la lluvia? Y ahora estás empapada. Pierdes facultades, Veronica Mars.

Ella sonríe aceptando la chaqueta.

―¿Y tú que, Weevil? ¿Ahora te las das de caballero recogiendo chicas bajo la lluvia y cediéndoles tu chaqueta?

Niega con la cabeza.

―Sólo a las pesadas que no me delatan cuando deben hacerlo.

Ella se ríe, burbujeante, y se estira en el asiento.

―Sí, será un favor que me debas de por vida.

―¿Disculpa? ―no aparta los ojos de la carretera―. ¿Tenemos que hacer una lista de todos los favores que te he hecho yo a ti, V?

Sí, eso ―también― es habitual.

* * *

Como sospechaba, el coche se ha vuelto a estropear. Lo único es que no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

Ha aparcado en el primer recodo que ha encontrado, y ahora están los dos bajo la lluvia ―que no ha parado ni un poco, la muy jodida―, temblando.

―Genial. Ya que robaste el dinero, podrías haberte molestado en gastártelo en algo mejor, ¿eh?―dice ella, pequeña y encogida, pero tan desafiante como siempre.

Weevil sabe que si existe alguien a quien temer y respetar, está claro que es Veronica Mars. Pero su comentario le cabrea más de lo que debería.

Cierra el capó de un golpe seco y responde con la voz enronquecida.

―Sí, bueno, siento no tener un coche de último modelo como tus amiguitos pijos. Es más, ¿qué haces juntándote con chusma como la mía? ¿No deberías haber llamado a Logan? Ahora que Duncan se ha largado, otro niño rico te vendría de perlas.

Sabe que se ha pasado. Pero no puede evitarlo, Logan fue demasiado. Logan y Duncan fueron una patada en sus partes bajas.

―Estaría bien, ¿verdad? ―contesta Veronica, ácida―. Seguro que a la mayoría del instituto le encantaría; "Veronica Mars, la puta de los ricos de Neptune". Debería de poner un anuncio en el periódico.

Siempre tiene respuesta para todo. Es demasiado lista, maldita sea.

―Claro, pero diles que no se olviden de poner en una esquina tu mal gusto por lo hombres.

Resopla, exactamente igual que un gato enfadado.

―¿Mal gusto por los hombres? ¿Dices que Logan y Duncan fueron malas decisiones? ―sonríe, irónica.

―Está claro lo que te va ―curva la boca en una mueca despectiva mientras se acerca unos pasos a ella―. Por mucho que insistas en ser la gran detective Veronica Mars, la que no tiene miedo de nada, eres igual que ellos. Te gustan niñatos blancos con dinero en el bolsillo.

―Sí, claro, lo primero que hago cuando conozco a un tío es preguntarle por su capital ―la chaqueta que le ha dejado está tan empapada como ellos dos.

Está hurgando en la herida para ver hasta dónde aguanta, cuanto le duele. A Veronica nunca le ha importado el dinero de su pareja, pero no le gusta que se metan con ella y sus decisiones. Quién lo hace, lo paga caro.

―Eres como todas, a fin de cuentas ―escupe en medio de una sonrisa irónica―. Sólo te importa el dinero.

Veronica suelta un sonido entre bufido y risita sarcástica.

―Y tú eres como todos ―se acerca un paso, segura―. Sólo te importa lo que tenemos entre las piernas.

La respiración de Weevil es cada vez más pesada mientras se miran a los ojos, hostiles. La lluvia no le deja ver su rostro con claridad, pero puede imaginárselo.

No se parece en nada al de Lilly. Podría decirse que son opuestas, tanto física como psicológicamente. Pero al mirarla siente lo mismo que sentía al mirar a Lilly.

Y verla con Logan le causa la misma opresión en el estómago que le causaba ver a Lilly con él. A lo mejor por eso se ha estado engañando, por eso pensaba que se parecían cuando en el fondo son tan opuestas como el día y la noche.

Se han acercado mucho, se percata de repente. Tanto que su respiración le roza los labios. Y las ansias de besarla ―unas ansias que no sabe desde cuando están allí, porque acaba de darse cuenta de ellas― se vuelven insoportables.

Pero Veronica se aparta antes de que tenga tiempo de nada y retrocede unos pasos.

―Debería irme ―murmura mirando hacia otro lado.

Eso es lo que le dijo Lilly la última vez que la vio con vida, ni siquiera se dieron un beso de despedida.

Qué demonios, cualquiera de los dos podría morir mañana.

Así que se acerca y la agarra con fuerza de los hombros para que no pueda escaparse. Y estampa sus labios con los suyos. No está muy seguro de cómo pensaba que reaccionaría ella, pero le gusta como lo hace al final.

Al principio, se queda quieta. Él tampoco se mueve, sólo son labios tocándose y reconociéndose. Entonces, Veronica se aparta y lo mira.

El beso que le devuelve es hambriento y desesperado.

Lilly besaba con picardía, seduciéndolo con cada movimiento. Veronica quiere devorarlo.

Y Weevil quiere devorarla a ella.

Se convierten en dos figuras abrazadas entre la lluvia, delante de un coche verde, con unos ex novios pijos y una novia ―amiga― muerta que pierden importancia cuando la adrenalina les nubla los sentidos.

Veronica lo abraza por los hombros y le roza la cadera con la rodilla. Weevil la aprieta contra sí y le muerde el labio.

Y de repente, todo se acaba. Como cuando separas un cable de un enchufe, la conexión se interrumpe y el _click_ que habían hecho al encontrarse pierde importancia.

Se miran. Están asustados porque _eso_ es algo que nunca se ha planteado ninguno de los dos. Weevil quería a Lilly, Veronica a Logan, a Duncan.

Pero, ¿ellos?

No hay palabras que decir, o al menos a ninguno se le ocurre alguna. Veronica se da la vuelta y avanza unos pasos con el corazón encogido.

Y piensa que ya ha perdido a mucha gente importante a lo largo de su vida.

Se vuelve con lentitud y se acerca de nuevo. Él la mira, entrecerrando los ojos por la lluvia. Hay otro instante de silencio.

―A mi padre le dará un infarto.

Y es eso, es así. Weevil sonríe, Veronica ríe un poco. Vuelven a besarse. El _click_, la conexión, recupera el sentido.

Y aquello sí que no es habitual.

Lo suyo siempre han sido las motos, las carreras a toda velocidad, las bravuconadas que no llevan a nada (o sí), las sonrisa lascivas de medio lado. Ahora, al parecer, también lo es besar a una rubia con súper poderes de detective.

A su padre le dará un infarto, a su ex novio se le desencajará la mandíbula, el instituto los señalará con el dedo al pasar, Wallace se desmayará del susto. Y posiblemente ni siquiera funcionen, o lleguen a algo más que a este momento de debilidad.

O tal vez no. La verdad es que no tienen ni idea de lo que pasará.

Tampoco les importa.

* * *

_La verdad es que no me gusta nada como me ha quedado. No he sabido plasmar bien lo que quería... pero que demonios, hacía siglos que no escribía algo y mucho menos de un tirón. Y después de verme en unos días las tres temporadas de Veronica Mars, necesitaba escribirlo. Sé que a todo el mundo que ha visto la serie le gusta el LoVe (Logan/Veronica), pero yo debo de ser la única persona que no traga a Logan xD ergo no me gusta con Veronica. No me malinterpretéis, tiene sus momentos, y en la tercera temporada (sobre todo cuando sufre, no es por nada, pero me gusta más xDD) tiene escenas que me parece hasta mono. Pero no puedo shippearlo con Veronica, sé que son la OTP de la serie y me parece bien, lo tengo asumido, y aunque creo que no la merece no le doy mucha importancia._

_Sin embargo, siempre la he shippeado con Weevil, aunque en la primera temporada me resistiera porque sabía que era imposible, al final del 2x13 caí con todo el equipo. ¿No son tremendamente adooooraaableees? Tampoco me importa que sean sólo amigos, porque me encanta su relación y sus momentos juntos hagan lo que hagan, y la verdad es que no me los puedo imaginar juntos (sería rarísimo xD). Pero yo los shippeo y escribo esto para quedarme contenta._

_Así que, sí, es un asco. Acepto tomates, ropa interior (limpia), y hasta patatas. Piedras y objetos peliagudos, abtenerse._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**_Lils_**


End file.
